The present invention relates to a pressure-sensitive correction tape comprising a tape-like foundation having a masking layer thereon. More particularly, it relates to a pressure-sensitive correction tape having performance wherein the masking layer thereof, once transferred on a receptor, can be readily removed with an eraser as required.
Heretofore, there has been known a method of using a multi-layer pressure-sensitive correction tape for masking erroneously typewritten letters or the like. A conventional pressure-sensitive correction tape of this type has a structure comprising a tape-like foundation having thereon a masking layer and a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer stacked in this order.
In conducting a masking operation using a pressure-sensitive correction tape, the masking layer is ocassionally erroneously transferred on a portion of a receptor which should not be masked. In this situation, it is necessary to remove the masking layer transferred on this portion. However, using the conventional pressure-sensitive correction tape, it is difficult to easily remove the transferred mashing layer from the receptor.
An object of the present invention is to provide a pressure-sensitive correction tape having high performance wherein the masking layer thereof, after being transferred onto a receptor, can be readily removed from the receptor.
The foregoing and other objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description.